Sacando el seme del interior
by Yachiru-Fuusuke
Summary: Kido está harto de no significar nada para Fudou, y le quiere dar a probar su propia medicina.


**Hola ^^ ¿Cómo les va? Pues... aquí vengo con un lemon de KidoxFudou. Es uno de mis primeros lemons, así que es más bien cortito, pero decidí subirlo porque... porque... porque sí!**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, y sus personajes tampoco. Pero sí esta historia: por favor, si quieres traducirla u otra cosa avísame.**

**Advertencia: Es un fic yaoi (amor entre dos chicos) y contiene lemon (descripción explícita de actos sexuales), así que si no te gusta no lo leas y ahórrate comentarios desagradables y homófobos, por favor.**

**No me enrrollo más: Disfrutad con la lectura, que alegra el alma.**

* * *

-Esta noche nos lo vamos a pasar bien, ¿eh? -Fudou hablaba con Kido de camino a casa, después del colegio.

-Tsk… -"¿Por qué tiene que hacer ese tipo de comentarios? Yo ya sé que para él sólo es sexo. Podría tenerme en cuenta, le amo".

-¿Me puedes ayudar con las mates, Kido-kun?-preguntó el de la cresta.

-Cl-claro pero… tú y yo sólo…

-Bueno, que si no quieres no pasa nada.

-¡NO! Si que quiero…

Dirigieron sus pasos a la casa de Kido, que vivía solo.

Se pusieron a estudiar, y las horas pasaron, Fudou parecía haber entendido algo de las ecuaciones lineales (?).

-¿Podemos descansar? Creo que si no lo hacemos mi odio hacia estas cosas aumentará aún más.

-Vale. ¿Quieres algo?

-Sí. Te quiero a ti. ( las chicas se desmayan)

Kido abrió mucho los ojos. Estaba extrañado; Fudou nunca decía cosas así. Aprovechando el desconcierto del de rastas, Akio se acercó a Kido, puso sus manos en las mejillas del otro y juntó sus labios con delicadeza. Kido rodeó a Fudou por la cintura con un brazo y le pasó la mano libre por la cresta. Abrieron sus bocas a la vez, coordinados, y juntaron sus lenguas con deseo.

Fudou se echó encima de Kido mientras le mordía el labio, haciéndole sangre. Yuuto gruñó, pero no se amedrentó: cogió a Akio y le dio la vuelta, quedando ahora el de gafas encima, controlando la situación.

-¿Qué haces?

-Estoy harto de que me hagas daño y no me tengas en cuenta.

Iba a replicar, pero se calló porque los labios del centrocampista del Raimon no le dejaron. El oji-rojo se quitó las gafas, era la primera vez que Fudou lo veía sin ellas. Aprovechando su desconcierto, Kido los dejó en bóxers a ambos, en unos cuantos movimientos veloces. Por algo era el mejor centrocampista de Japón.

Yuuto comenzó a morder el torso del otro, que gemía fuerte. No lo iba a admitir, pero aquello le ponía. No sabía cómo ni por qué, pero se le estaba levantando.

-Kido… yo no debo g-gemir-r…

El aludido hizo caso omiso y retiró los bóxers del seme frustrado. Comenzó a masturbarlo. Cuando estaba a punto de correrse Kido paró, ganándose un grito de protesta, que contenía palabras como "bastardo" o "te voy a matar". Se bajó los calzoncillos y lo penetró con rudeza.

Fudou gritó pero Kido no escuchó y embistió fuerte. Cinco minutos después Fudou tenía la vista nublada por el placer.

Fudou gemía, Kido gruñía, y ambos estaban en el cielo. Se vinieron al cabo de un rato, entre estocadas frenéticas y sonidos de placer.

El de la cresta tenía las piernas manchadas de sangre mezclada con semen, por culpa de la ruda penetración de Kido.

-Ahhh…Ahhhh

Kido sonrió.

-¿Te ha gustado?

-¡BAKA!* ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES? ¡TE ODIO!

-Pues yo te amo. (Las chicas se desmayan nuevamente)

Fudou se sonrojó hasta unos límites insospechados.

-¿Qué_

-Shhh. Ya sé que para ti sólo es sexo, y sólo soy tu uke, pero quería que te sintieras como yo…

Yuuto fue callado con el beso más dulce que le había dado nunca nadie. Fudou juntó sus frentes.

-¿Y sólo se te ocurrió demostrármelo haciéndome sufrir? Te amo, Kido Yuuto. Acuérdate siempre. Mi maldito orgullo se va a ir a dar un largo paseo.

Kido suspiró. Qué novio más raro tenía. Acto después sonrió de forma perversa.

-¿Continuamos?

-Pero esta vez más suave.

**Fin**

*Baka: idiota, imbécil… (ya me entendéis XD)

* * *

**Me odio por poner a Kido de seme. Pero, no sé, me salió así. Tengo algún fic más de ellos, donde Fudou va arriba. Ya los iré subiendo. ¿Merezco review? Si tienen algún consejo, crítica o halago serán bien recibidos ^^**

**Ya me callo. Un besazo.**


End file.
